Spring snap clips have been widely used to support conduit or cabling, for example. Such spring metal clips may include a C-shape body portion into which a conduit, cabling or the like is snapped or simply supported. Such clips are designed to snap on relatively thick linear edges of structures such as flanges of beams or purlins and include a relatively wide U-shape portion at one end of the C body. Both legs of the U-shape portion include struck barbs to bite into the structure. The clips usually have to be inserted on the edge by a hammer to ensure that the clip is properly seated. Such clips are not suitable for small holes, and particularly such holes in thin gauge metal sheet.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a clip which could readily be inserted in small holes in structures, walls, or even in holes in other clips, for example. It would also be desirable to have such a clip that is locked in the hole and won't turn out when the conduit or cable is mounted, or when subjected to unusual forces.